This invention relates to an imaging apparatus and method.
Many wide-field imaging devices currently exist, such as charge-coupled-device (CCD) cameras and image intensifiers. Many such imaging devices have controllable settings that can be used to improve the quality of a resulting output image. These settings allow the imaging device to be used with a wide range of types of incident image. One such setting is the “gain” of the imaging device, which acts as an intensity multiplier and may be used to help distinguish between incident intensities of a similar value, thus exposing detail. Another device setting is the “exposure time” or “integration time”, which controls the time period over which incident light contributes to the resulting image. The settings of gain and exposure are particularly useful when capturing images of faint or dark objects.